Horrible Day
by Gage714
Summary: Grimmjow had screwed up just too much today. Nothing seemed to be going his way until he met Coyote Starrk. AU, Yaoi, (so obviously Smut and Lemon) And possible OOCness


**A/N: This is my first smutty, lemony, yaoi fanfic, so it may be kind of bad. xD So good luck and hopefully I see you at the other end. I made this at 4 in the morning, (12-4 AM) so it may not be too good, but hey you write smut might as well post it!**

* * *

Grimmjow crawled lazily out of his bed. He made his way to his bathroom and was blinded by the light. He squinted as he at himself in the mirror. He was disappointed in the fact that he hadn't grown any facial hair in the past three months. Not one little hair. He had turned the shower on and began heating the water. He had taken off his fleece pants that he had worn to bed and looked himself over in the mirror. He was proud of his body. He was 6' 1", tan, had a well-defined body, and of course was proud of his teal hair.  
He had stepped into the running water and began rubbing his hands over his muscles. He loved the feeling of warm water running over his flesh. He washed his blue locks and soaped up his body. He rinsed and stepped out of the shower. He had fluffed himself up in the shower and was staring at a flaccid seven incher. He was not in the mood to jack off quickly. He hadn't been feeling all that horny lately either.  
He toweled off and walked over to his dresser leaving the towel on top of the counter. He grabbed sweat pants and headed over to the closet.  
"Fat day." He said to himself and smiled. Then continued to grab a baggy sweat shirt. He threw it on and headed to his apartment's kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked to find nothing. He was never at home to often. Usually crashed at some other guys house where he was lucky enough to find food in their fridge.  
"Well fuck me." He knew that he would have to head to the store. The last thing he wanted to do today was leave his apartment. Could he ever get a fucking break.  
He dragged himself over to the table in the living room section. He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. He had caught a look of himself in the mirror.  
"No fucking way, just no." He looked like shit! By putting on his sweat clothes he had achieved 'look I just woke up and don't give a flying fuck.' He was not in the mood, but if he went back to his room and changed into pants. He glared at them. He could already tell that today was going to be horrible.  
He slipped his shoes on, ditching socks completely. He proceeded out of his living space and took the elevator to the bottom floor, but stopped before he left the building. Realizing he had left his wallet up twenty floors. He was already done with the day and he had been awake for half an hour. He went all the way up to find his wallet sitting on the table, next to where he left his keys.  
Before he left again, he checked for money and anything else he may have needed. By the time he had gotten out of the building, it was raining out. He cursed to himself as he began walking through the rain. He walked to the grocery store at the end of the street and went inside. It was much warmer in there than outside. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to buy.  
'Essentials.' He thought to himself.  
About and hour later he left the store with too much crap. He was lucky that he had done power lifting when he was younger. He was carrying some heavy items. Out of nowhere comes a very intriguing man.  
"Do you need help?" He asks. Grimmjow stares at him. 'Who the fuck is this...?' he thinks.  
"Umm... Sure." He says. The man takes two of Grimmjow's bags and they start heading to Grimmjow's apartment. He had started looking of the man. He was the same height as Grimmjow if not slightly taller. He had blue-grey eyes and wavy, dark brown hair shoulder length. He also had a rather faded goatee.  
"What's your name?" The man asked.  
"Grimmjow. You?" He asks back.  
"Coyote Starrk, but just call me Starrk." Grimmjow was not expecting to have such a guy help him. He hadn't had an actual man come into his life not just looking for sex.  
By the time they reached his apartment Grimmjow had picked up on Starrk's size. They were remotely the same weight and muscle mass. He also wore a pair of white gloves that, surprisingly, didn't have any smudge on them. Grimmjow put his bags down on the counter in the kitchen. Grimmjow was hoping that Starrk would make some type of move.  
"Thanks a bunch." Grimmjow said. He moved slightly closer to Starrk.  
"Yeah. I usually don't help people out, but you know..." Starrk started Grimmjow was hoping he'd say something about him. He would be on him in a minute.  
"Good deeds and all." Starrk finished. 'DAMN!' shot out in Grimmjow's mind. He really wanted Starrk. He needed to make a move before Starrk left.  
"Why did you help me?" Grimmjow asked. That was some what innocent right?  
"Well, it looked like you needed it." He said. "That was a lot of um..." He looked over into a bag. "Food and stuff."  
"You might as well stay. Did you eat anything? I have plenty." Grimmjow said gesturing to his bags of random crap. It was really him stalling Starrk.  
"I think I will if you don't mind. That'd be nice."  
"Great. I'll make something, just make yourself at home." Grimmjow said. Suddenly a little voice went off in his head. 'What. The. Fuck. Are you doing? You just let some random guy into your home, on a hope of getting in his pants.' Grimmjow looked over. Starrk had already fallen asleep on the couch. "That was fast." He said aloud.  
"I'm a light sleeper." Starrk stated and rolled over back to sleep. Maybe this guy was looking for sex. Maybe he was better at hiding it then Grimmjow, too. Grimmjow had then moved to putting the food items into the fridge and cupboards. 'I don't even like apples.' He thought to himself as he put a batch of apples into the fridge. He then started to make some type of food. He had plenty of things in front of him, he just wasn't sure. Suddenly he felt someone behind him.  
"Spaghetti?" Starrk asked. Grimmjow jumped.  
"Fuck." He muttered. Starrk laughed and sat back down on the couch, turning on his television. 'He really did just make himself at home.'  
Grimmjow began boiling noodles and the sauce. A half hour later they were eating spaghetti and meatballs, with some garlic bread. He watched as Starrk still never got anything on his white gloves. He was also watching his expressions. What kind of face did he make at the food? Disgust or... Did he like it? Grimmjow would admit that he wasn't the best cook and he was usually served in bed.  
"So..." Grimmjow started. He wasn't sure on what to say. He just kind of sat there.  
"Yes? Are you asking me to leave."  
"No." Grimmjow stated very quickly. Starrk chuckled. 'Please say something. Anything!'  
"Listen, you're a great guy and all letting me in your home and stuff, but you have to take me to dinner first." Starrk says. Grimmjow looked down at his plate.  
"I made you a spaghetti dinner. Now how many people do that on their first dates?" Grimmjow says with a cocky smile. Starrk looked over at Grimmjow, resting his head on his hands. They sat like that for a while. Grimmjow eating and Starrk just watching. Grimmjow had finished and stared at Starrk. "Do you not like it?"  
"No, it's fine. I'm just not hungry for spaghetti now." Grimmjow had gotten the hint. He had gotten up and put his dishes in the sink. He walked over to Starrk and grabbed his hand. He slowly pulled off the gloves. He noticed a large 1 tattooed on Starrk's left hand. Grimmjow was slightly mesmerized by it. He had gotten a gothic six on his back.  
"Why a one?" Grimmjow asked.  
"I really don't know. I actually don't remember either. I'm pretty sure I did it on a drunken dare."  
"Hmm." Grimmjow said as he leaned over and kissed Starrk. Starrk pushed back and made the kiss deeper. Grimmjow couldn't be to any happier knowing that he was going to get what he wanted. Starrk slowly stood and Grimmjow had to cock his head slightly. Starrk was barely taller than him. Grimmjow removed Starrk's black, long-sleeved shirt. He threw it over the table, onto the couch.  
"Nice throw." Starrk said breaking the kiss.  
"Thanks." Replied Grimmjow. Starrk then removed Grimmjow's sweatshirt. He threw it to the couch as well and started to rub his hands over Grimmjow's toned body. They began making their way to Grimmjow's bedroom.  
They had landed on his bed with a slam and started to kiss more passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance, with Grimmjow succeeding in the end. Starrk began removing Grimmjow's pants to find nothing underneath except his hard piece of meat. Starrk cut their kissing off again and looked down.  
"Damn, that's actually pretty big." He said. Grimmjow removed Starrk's jeans and pushed down his boxers with his pants and found a good sight as well.  
"You're one to be talking." Grimmjow said. He grabbed onto Starrk's hard on and began jacking him off. Slowly moving his hand up and down the organ, feeling Starrk shudder on top of him. Starrk then began to do the same to Grimmjow. Grimmjow then moved Starrk up farther positioning Starrk's meat in his face. He stared at it. Then proceeded to lick it. He then started to slowly envelope Starrk inside his mouth. Starrk moaned as he began to blow him. Grimmjow started to bob his head and twist and turn his head. Starrk moaned out louder and Grimmjow stopped. He pulled off of Starrk's meat.  
"Fuck yeah." He said. He liked it when his partners yelled out. It let the other people in the building know he was getting what he wanted. As if he were the king. He then switched positions with Starrk. He then began to suck on Grimmjow. Working his way down his chest, then to his abs, the navel, and finally down to where Grimmjow needed him. He then licked his shaft from the head to the base, then back up. He took Grimmjow to the base. Grimmjow moaned out loudly. Starrk pulled back.  
"That's right, pur for me." Starrk said as he took Grimmjow down his throat again. Grimmjow cried out as Starrk did this. He continued to pant and moan. "Starrk, stop. Starrk!" He yelled, but was to late. He had released his load into Starrk's mouth. He greedily lapped it up and moved up to Grimmjow's lips and kissed him. Grimmjow could taste himself on Starrk's lips.  
"Do you have anything?" Starrk asked.  
"Top drawer." Grimmjow said as Starrk leaned over to grab a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, then to Grimmjow's pink pucker. Grimmjow had only bottomed a few times, but for Starrk... He would try his hardest. Starrk had slipped a finger into Grimmjow. Grimmjow moaned loudly as Starrk began to work his finger inside of him. He then applied another after a few minutes. A few more minutes another finger. He was still twisting his digits inside Grimmjow and it made him squirm. He then lubbed up his member.  
"Are you ready? You really don't seem like the kind of guy to receive." Starrk said.  
"Yeah well, you don't either." Grimmjow said. Starrk began to push against Grimmjow without his answer. Grimmjow winced in pain as Starrk began to enter his body.  
"You are so sexy. Your muscles are so nice." Starrk said as he ran his hands over Grimmjow's body, trying to distract him from his pain by pinching and massaging. Grimmjow smiled and leaned up to kiss Starrk. Starrk kissed back and lay him back down on the bed. Starrk was on his knees, fully inside Grimmjow. Grimmjow on his back, with his legs on Starrk's shoulders. Starrk had slowly begun to move in and out of Grimmjow. He pulled back and pushed in. He started to pick up the pace a little and started a steady rhythm. Grimmjow moaned loudly.  
Starrk was going at a quick pace inside Grimmjow.  
"Damn, harder." Grimmjow muttered.  
"Really?" Starrk asked, already sweating. "Fuck me. C'mon." Grimmjow started to get slightly annoyed. Starrk tried going faster and his pace started to become uneven. Grimmjow screamed out. "Fuck! STARRK!" He yelled as he released again.  
"Ugh! Grimmjow!" Starrk yelled back as he released deep into Grimmjow. Starrk fell on top of Grimmjow. They were a panting, sweating mass of limbs. Grimmjow was happy that his day hadn't turned out to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you I would be here! Anyways, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please Review because I won't be able to tell if you like it or not by just clicking away. I don't want flames, but Constructive Criticism  is fine with me!**

**~Gage714~**


End file.
